


NFWMB (Nobody Fucks with My Baby)

by LB98



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), F/F, Girl Penis Anya (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven, don't read if you like bellboy, this is my first omega verse fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB98/pseuds/LB98
Summary: "She pushes on despite the physical pain and the blood oozing seemingly everywhere from her body because she has no other choice. It is life or death and she’s not only gambling with her own life but Raven’s as well."





	1. Chapter 1

She can feel the sharp thorns of various plants slicing into the rough skin of her feet, drawing blood as she makes her way through the forest in uneven steps. Her body is so weak from malnutrition that she can barely manage to stay upright. The pain in her side — most likely a broken rib or two — aches intensely with every offset step she takes. She can barely see the trees and other foliage in front of her due to the swelling shut of her left eye, not to mention the throbbing in her head which is more than likely an indication of a concussion but, she pushes on. She pushes on despite the physical pain and the blood oozing seemingly everywhere from her body because she has no other choice. It is life or death and she’s not only gambling with her own life but Raven’s as well.

The Latina had made the brave but stupid decision to stay behind, to offer herself up in hopes Clarke could make it. The blonde had begged, pleaded with her to think, to make a break for it with her but ever the realist, Raven knew that with the mangled state of her leg she’d only slow Clarke down. This was their only chance at escaping the camp and the life they’d been subjected to since landing on Earth. Every time Clarke thought about giving up, thought about just collapsing onto the ground beneath her and letting whatever feral animals come upon her rip her body into pieces she remembers what they’ve done to her, what they’re currently doing to Raven, and what they will do to her if she doesn’t get to safety.

This was the only chance they had and Clarke was not going to waste it. She needed to find these people, the ones Atom and a few of the others had claimed to have seen on a hunting trip last week. Clarke and Raven had been dividing up a scrap of stale bread that had managed to make its way into their hands when they overheard some of the delinquents discussing them. Apparently, the 100 weren’t alone on this planet. There were others and they called them “grounders”. The teens thought them to be nothing more than savages which was rich coming from the people who had locked the two girls away in a 5x5 cage like they were livestock. Only to be taken out when the others wished to use them as punching bags.

Raven had been the first to bring it up, this idea of escaping but Clarke had quickly shot the idea down citing that they had no idea where to run to and there was no guarantee that these “grounders” were any better than the 98 people they had come down on the dropship with. Clarke can still hear Raven’s rebuttal ringing in her ears:

_“Clarke, look at us. This is the best meal we’ve had in 3 days and it’s nothing more than a day old table scrap. Look around you, princess. We’re locked away in this pen 24/7 except for when they want a plaything to take their aggression out on. Look at my leg, Clarke. Look at what they did…what_ **_he_ ** _did to me. Anything has to be better than this. I know we don’t know anything about these ‘grounders’ but if there’s even so much as a chance that we can have something better than this…shouldn’t we try?”_

Clarke begins to feel the stinging of tears pricking at her eyes as the memory slowly fades from the forefront of her mind and reality resumes. She doesn’t know how far she’s traveled from the camp but the burning sensation in her legs tells her it must be at least several miles. She had only stopped running after she felt certain that if anyone was attempting to follow her that they either lost track of her or simply gave up. The blonde isn’t sure how much further she can make it. The effects of pushing her body this hard have begun to catch up with her and her adrenaline is beginning to wear off as well. Her foot catches on the root of a nearby oak tree and almost sends her tumbling to the harsh ground. She catches herself at the last second, steadying her legs she glances up and she sees it. Smoke. The kind that expels from a campfire and a campfire means people, grounders to be exact. 

Mustering up every ounce of energy she has remaining Clarke forces herself upright. She takes it slow at first. Just simply putting one foot in front of the other. The closer she gets the more she notices the voices, lots of them actually. Although she doesn’t recognize what they’re saying, it almost appears as if they are speaking a language all their own. _Impossible_ she thinks to herself. She must be hearing things, the weeks of barely eating and drinking must be beginning to affect her sanity. She shakes her head in an effort to rid her mind of the intrusive thoughts and continues her steady pace towards the source of the billowing smoke. 

She can feel sharp thorns on an adjacent vine slice into her arm as she shimmies her way through the wilderness, adding another wound to her ever-growing list. It is truly a miracle she hasn’t died, that they haven’t killed her or Raven yet. Ever since they crash landed the two women had been subjective to nothing short of torture. When the rest of the 100 had discovered who they were, what they were, they had taken it upon themselves to remind the two who exactly was in charge. The abuse had been not only mental but emotional, and physical. They had been starved and beat, spat and pissed on, as well as verbally berated every day.  When Clarke had come upon the news that she and several other teens from the ark were being sent down to explore the Earth she thought that it might be a chance at a new life. She had thought that on the ground there are no preconceived notions of who is more valuable in society but she was wrong. 

The nights she laid in that 5x5 prison bruised and broken, clinging to Raven in attempts to combat the freezing air around them almost made her miss being stuck in that torturous skybox. At least when she was on the Ark she was left alone. Clarke would undoubtedly choose loneliness in the sky over excruciating pain on the ground but she’s never had a choice and she has no choice now either. The only thing she can do is march on and try to fight for her and her friend’s right to live, to simply exist. She prays to whatever deity may be listening that these “grounders” aren’t anything like her own people and at the very least if they are perhaps they’ll offer her a merciful death.

The voices are getting louder now and she can start to see silhouettes of large bodies. She can’t make out how many of them there are due to the swelling of her left eye and the trail of blood dripping down from an old wound above her right eye. She’s almost upon them now. They appeared to have set up somewhat of a campsite on a large clearing. There were at least 20 tents all set up around the sizable area and in the middle was the source of the smoke clouds Clarke had been tracking for the last mile or so. The petite woman conjures up the remainder of her adrenaline and uses it to propel herself onto the grounders land, screaming for help as she does. 

She can feel her legs giving out sending her tumbling to the cold dirt beneath her. She stumbles even further into the camp as she continues to scream, ignoring the burning sensation it causes in her throat.

“Help! Please, somebody help! Please!” The blurry bodies around her begin to call out in that language she had heard earlier.

“ _Heda!”_

_“Ste em won gon em?”_

_“Skai gada!”_

_“Chit don emo odon kom her?”_

_“Sis em au heda!”_

Clarke can feel her body collapse one last time as the strangers begin to surround her exhausted form. She lays there on the cool ground, chest heaving as her screams start to taper off into soft pleas. The blonde puts all her energy into trying to keep her eyes open, afraid of what will happen if she allows herself any sort of respite. It is only when she feels her mind and body about to slip into unconsciousness that she notices the circle of people above her has begun to dissolve at the presence of one person. Clarke can just barely manage to see the details of her face. She’s a brunette and appears to be wearing her hair in intricate braids so as to keep it out of her verdant colored eyes which were masked by what looked like black paint. Her face was made of intense cheekbones and a jawline that looked like it could rival the sharpness of a razor but something about her, the way she looked at Clarke was so inherently soft, gentle even.

The crashing blue waves of Clarke’s eyes find their way to the powerful emerald of the mysterious woman above her. They maintain eye contact and its quite indescribable but Clarke feels a weight being lifted off of her. She feels like she’s made it to the holy land like she might have a chance at life. It is only when the owner of those enchanting eyes speak up that Clarke is broken out of her reverie and returned to the very real circumstances surrounding her:

“I am Leksa kom Trikru, Commander of the twelve clans. Who are you?”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by very popular demand. 
> 
> I enjoyed reading each and every one of your comments on the first chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, what you would to see, or anything else you wanna tell me!

_“Clarke, are you listening?”_

_“Yes, Mommy,” the energetic blonde responds as she creates a mess of paints on the kitchen table. Her mother watches her unable to resist the smile spreading across her lips at the look of concentration on her daughter’s face._

_“Then what did I just say?”_

_“Umm…”_

_“Mmhm, that’s what I thought. Listen, sweetie, you’re going to be starting school soon and there are some things you need to know,” Abby says taking a seat across from the tiny, blonde girl. She had been dreading this conversation since the day Clarke was born. The heavy weight of guilt rests upon her shoulders knowing that she has to be the one to take away her daughter’s innocence. She has to be the one to expose the ugliness of the world they live into her five-year-old all by herself. She always thought that Jake would be here and they’d explain things to their daughter together but that wasn’t the case and she had pushed this off as long as she could. Clarke would be starting kindergarten next week and it wasn’t fair of her to send her daughter into the world blind to the goings-on around her._

_“Do you know what the three sexes are?” The young mother asks as she joins her daughter in making a mess on canvas. She briefly glances up and catches Clarke nod her head assuredly before responding, “Alpha…beta…and me!”_

_“And what are you? Tell me, I forget sometimes but you’re so smart, you’ll know.”_

_“An Omega, Mommy,” Clarke replies before reaching out and grasping onto her mother’s hand in an effort to correct her painting technique. The older brunette smiles kindly at the child and whispers a ‘thank you’ before continuing on with their discussion._

_“That’s right! I remember now, thank you for reminding me. Do you know what we say omegas can do?”_

_“Omegas can do anything,” Clarke answers confidently._

_“Omegas can do anything, you can do anything. You are so smart baby but…there are some rules.”_

_“Rules?” The little girl asks tilting her head to the side in question. Abby swallows harshly trying to keep her emotions at bay._

_“Yeah, rules. You and I know that omegas can do anything but, not everyone does. Lots of people believe alphas are the best and because of that alphas can be very mean.”_

_“You’re not mean Mommy,” the blonde interjects strongly causing her mother to smile and place a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_“Thank you, baby. What I mean to say is that alphas and even some betas can be very mean to omegas because they don’t like that they’re omegas. I don’t want you to be hurt or picked on so its best to stay away from these kinds of people, do you understand?” Abby can feel her heartbreak as she watches tears well up in her child’s eyes and her bottom lip tremble. The mother pulls her daughter into her lap and begins to sway back and forth as she purrs softly into Clarke’s small ear. She can feel small hands pushing on her chest as Clarke tries to sit back so she can see her mother. Abby raises a tentative hand and wipes away a stray tear._

_“Why do people hate omegas?”_

_“I don’t know why but, maybe one day things will be different.”_

* * *

_“Heda!”_ Clarke hears a voice call out as someone approaches. Breaking her eye contact with the woman above her, Clarke shifts her gaze to the new party. Her eyes strain to focus and when they do she realizes its another woman with similar black markings on her face. Just like Lexa, this woman has perfectly chiseled facial features as well. It makes the omega wonder if these “grounders” all look models or if it is just these two women in particular.

“ _Chit komau?”_

 _“An Omega…_ she stumbled into our camp screaming. She said her friend needs help,” the woman referred to as Heda informs the other woman. The other woman appears to be angered by the news and if her locked jaw wasn’t an indicator of her mood than the powerful scent rolling off her and infiltrating Clarke’s nose certainly was.

“ _Jokas!_ It was skaikru wasn’t it?”

“We do not know that, Onya. I have asked her who she is but she has not responded, she may not even know gonasleng.”

“I do not believe that. She is one of them…skaikru. Every clan is well aware of the laws regarding omegas. She said her friend needs help, what if her friend is an omega as well? What if there are more, _Heda_? We need to attack-”

“No. We do not know anything of our enemy. It would not be wise to blindly start a war. Use your head, not your fists, Onya,” the brunette bites back at the other woman for her foolish reasoning. Clarke watches on from her collapsed position on the ground as the two have their own form of a staring contest, practically communicating through their icy glares. The dirty blonde — Anya, she thinks — is the first to break, turning to glance down at the omega before speaking again.

“What do you plan to do then?”

“Do you know where Niko’s tent is?” The brunette questions receiving a nod in response. Lexa turns her attention from her general to the fragile woman beneath her. Her eyes soften seeing the state the woman is in. Blood, bruises, and scars covering her from top to bottom. It infuriates the commander and she wishes to do nothing more than to cast death upon those who would do something so ugly to such a beautiful creature. She must stop herself from reaching out to push matted, golden hair out of the omega’s beaten face. It is not fair of her to intrude upon the girl’s space without permission after what she’s been through.

“Can I touch you?” She asks timidly. She can see the fear flare up in the small woman at the thought of another person laying hands on her. 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Lexa whispers trying her hardest to convey the truthfulness of her statement. Clarke frantically looks back and forth between the two women, the two alphas. It goes against everything she’s been taught and everything she’s experienced but, for some reason she trusts them. She meekly nods her head and feels Lexa slide her arms underneath her worn body. The alpha lifts her up bridal style and awaits directions from Anya. Clarke can feel her body involuntarily shaking at being so close to alphas. The scent of pine that radiates off the alpha’s jacket that is wrapped around her helps calm her nerves slightly. Exhaustion begins to creep into her veins and she can feel her right eye struggling to remain open as her head finds residence tucked underneath Lexa’s chin. 

The strong alpha can’t help the purring noise that escapes her throat as she holds tighter to the woman in her arms. She smells like vanilla and it makes the brunette’s chest flutter every time she manages to catch a whiff. The omega’s delicious scent is almost enough to distract Lexa from noticing just how malnourished she is. The blonde is so lightweight and Lexa recalls being able to see her ribs when she first saw her lying on the ground. Lexa wonders when the last time the woman has eaten was and makes a mental note have someone prepare a platter of meats and cheeses for the blonde to enjoy later.

“Niko!” Lexa shouts startling the woman in her arms. _“Fiya,”_ she apologizes as Clarke readjusts, returning her head to its previous location nuzzled into the alpha’s neck. A few beats pass before a large bearded man appears. He takes one look at the broken girl in the commander’s arms before ushering the trio into his tent, “ _kom op.”_

Niko indicates for Lexa to place the omega on the exam table in the middle of the room. The commander goes to lower the frail woman but is taken off guard at the omega’s sudden franticness. She can hear the omega start breathing harshly and she can feel the porcelain-skinned woman’s arms quickly wrap around her neck as well as feel her nails digging into her skin in an attempts to not be separated from the woman holding her. 

“Shh, it is okay. I am not leaving. Niko is our healer and he is an omega too. He is going to help you,” Lexa whispers into the girl’s ear as she clings to her. The three grounders begin to pump out soothing pheromones to coax the omega into letting Niko examine her. Lexa can feel the grip on her neck loosening so she resumes her effort to lower the startled girl onto the exam table. Clarke allows herself to be rested on the table but finds herself still clinging onto the alpha’s shirt. She feels nervousness mixed with uncertainty swell inside her when she sees the man approach her with some kind of drink.

“It is for the pain,” he informs her holding the cup out in an offering. She looks to Lexa unsurely but at the brunette’s urging she takes the cup and begins to take small sips of the liquid. Clarke can immediately feel the effects of the medicine. Her symptoms of drowsiness now increasing in intensity tenfold; she can feel herself being gently pushed into a laying position. Her head comes to rest on a pillow and the omega could cry at just how soft the item is. Weeks of lying on the ground have caused her to forget the simple pleasures of proper bedding. She can hear Anya speak up from the far corner of the tent, “I will go retrieve her some fresh clothes and food, do you need anything else?”

“No, _mochof_ Onya,” Lexa replies before sending her general off. Turning her attention back to the almost unconscious woman she cants help but think to herself, _what did they do to you._ She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to look, finding Niko offering up a wet rag. “ _Em wich in yu, Heda,”_ the older omega claims, hinting at her to help rid the feeble woman’s skin of the multiple layers of dirt and grime. Lexa squats down so that she is eye level with the petite omega who can barely manage to stay alert. The alpha slowly reaches out dabbing the wet cloth on the marred skin of the blonde’s face. Lexa moves the fabric softly over the hills and valleys of Clarke’s face and with each stroke, it seems she unearths a new feature. 

The grounder gently runs the rag over Clarke’s chin revealing a small dip there before moving further up the angelic face to reveal a beauty mark resting neatly above the omega’s cupid’s bow lips. Her movements are soft and fluid like she’s removing years worth of dust from a magnificent piece of artwork, uncovering the radiant beauty beneath. She swipes the damp cloth over the blonde’s forehead and notices a gash above her right eyebrow. It makes Lexa wonder who gave it to her. It makes her wonder who saw something so beautiful, so exquisite and wanted to destroy it. It angers her to think that whoever did this, all of this, is still out there alive and well. 

She can feel rage beginning to churn inside her stomach, her wolf begging to be let out so it may find whoever did this and rip their throat out. It takes everything in her to stomp down the angry feelings attempting to bubble to the surface. She is only broken out of her reverie at the sound of a hushed voice, “…Clarke…”

The alpha makes eye contact with the source of the voice, blue waves meet emerald fields.

“What?”

“…My name…its Clarke,” the omega reveals causing Lexa to try the name out for herself, “ _Klark.”_ Lexa likes the way in which it rolls off her tongue with such ease and Clarke likes the way the alpha pops the ‘k’ when she says it.

“ _Klark,”_ she starts before pausing wipe a streak of dirt off the omega’s face. “I don’t know what happened to you or who did this but I promise I will never let any harm come to  you.”

The alpha says it with so much confidence and so much determination that Clarke almost believes her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations:
> 
> “chit komau?”: what happened
> 
> “Jokas”: fuckers
> 
> “Fiya”: sorry/i’m sorry
> 
> “Kom op”: come
> 
> “Mochof”: thank you
> 
> “Em wich in you, heda”: she trusts you, heda
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> Follow my blog @clexa-mafia.tumblr.com
> 
> come send me some asks, headcanons, and submissions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts scenes of graphic violence. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Let me know in the comments below what you thought and what you might like to see!

_Clarke watches on wide-eyed as the angry man grasps his injured forearm. She can hear him mumbling expletives under his breath as blood gushes out of the fresh cut. The blonde turns her terrified gaze to the woman locked away in the cage with her, “Raven!” She chastises. She shouldn’t have done that, it’ll only make him angrier. The Latina should’ve just let him take Clarke. There’s no telling what he’ll do now._

_The two omegas watch as the enraged alpha quickly rips at the material of his shirt fabricating a tourniquet for his wound. Clarke can hardly breathe with the amount of angry pheromones rolling off the man. It’s taking everything in her not to crawl to one of the four corners of the cage and submit. She had certainly not expected this turn of events when the alpha had first appeared._

_The man had shown up at their enclosure with fire in his eyes and flung the makeshift door open almost taking it off the hinges. Clarke had prepared herself for the onslaught of abuse coming her way when she felt him fist a clump of her hair but, the abuse never came. The next thing she remembers is the grip on her blonde locks quickly loosening and the smell of iron permeating the air around her._

_The pale omega had whipped her head around to find Raven with a white-knuckle grip on a piece of jagged, bloody shrapnel. Clarke had no idea where exactly the Latina had gotten the metal from or how she’d managed to conceal it for so long. She had felt grateful at first for the caramel-skinned girl’s quick thinking but now, sitting there petrified of what the alpha may do next, she regrets her friend’s rash decision to attack him. The omegas watch carefully as the man retreats out of the pen, making sure he locks it so they can’t escape, before pausing to mumble menacingly, “You’re gonna pay for this.”_

* * *

 

_Night falls on the girls as they find themselves huddled together in an effort to conserve their warmth. The day had been a long and strenuous one and after the earlier events all the omegas wanted to do was rest. They’d had quite the argument after the alpha made his exit. Clarke had chewed Raven out for her stupid act of bravery and Raven had argued back that something had been different this time. The Latina had gone on and on about the look in his eyes and the way he smelled, citing it was like nothing she’d experienced before. The thought made Clarke uneasy so she had settled for just reminding the other omega that they were all each other had and they couldn’t risk that by starting fights with hardheaded alphas._

_It was hard to explain but Clarke felt connected to Raven in a way. It was like they shared a bond all their own and perhaps that came from their situation or maybe they were always meant to find their way into each other’s lives. The blonde had never really had friends on the ark. If people didn’t want to be her friend because of her mother’s station then it was because she was an omega. The young woman had spent years wondering what it would be like to have a friend and now she finally knows albeit the circumstances aren’t the best. However, she truly believes that if it weren’t for Raven she would’ve lost her mind by now._

_“Princess, you’re thinking so hard I can smell the smoke coming out of your ears,” the small, tan woman says before rolling over so the two are face to face. Clarke can’t help the tears that well up in her cerulean eyes, “I’m sorry…I’m just…thank you for saving me earlier.”_

_“It’s what friends do, Clarke. Besides, he was off his rocker more than usual and there was no way I was gonna let him touch either of us,” Raven says reaching up to wipe a lone tear from the blonde’s cheek._

_“You’re my best friend, Raven.”_

_“I’m your only friend, Princess,” the omega jests. The two share a laugh despite the circumstances surrounding the day before snuggling further into each other to conserve body heat as the temperature around them slowly drops. Clarke can feel small pieces of gravel digging into her side as she tries to rest. The blonde is just on the cusp of sleep when she hears metal rattling in the distance. She’s so exhausted that she can’t even manage to crack a single eyelid open to see where the noise came from. Tightening her grip on her fellow omega Clarke attempts to block out any and all sounds._

_The tired girl manages to get a minute or two of sleep before she’s startled awake by a sudden jerk and the sound of screams. Her eyes shoot open and lock on the large form of the alpha from earlier. He has a strong and most certainly, painful grip on one of Raven’s ankles as he attempts to drag her out of the cage. The Latina flails around desperately trying to get ahold of something, anything that would provide her some kind of leverage to escape. She tries to dig her fingers into the earth beneath her but the man is so strong that it barely slows him down._

_“Clarke, help me, please!” she screams in an effort to shock the pale omega back into reality. He’s almost made it to the door of the enclosure before Clarke shakes herself out of her entranced state. She springs to her feet before taking off in the alpha’s direction. She slams her tiny body against his and its enough to temporarily knock him off balance and allow her to grab ahold of her friend’s hands. The blonde is able to drag Raven a few feet back into the pen. The amount and intensity of the pheromones make Clarke want to drop to her knees and submit. It takes everything in the omega not to release her grip on the tan omega and bare her neck._

_The powerful alpha stalks toward the omegas like they were prey and him, the predator. She can hear him growling louder and louder with each heavy step he takes. She has nowhere to go, her back to the chainlink of the cage. Her hands begin to sweat and her mouth goes dry. He rears back his fist before sending it crashing towards her face. Clarke can feel her nose crack on impact and she can taste iron as blood pours down into her mouth. He sends another punch plummeting towards her. This time it connects with her jaw and God, she thinks it might be broken. The Omega can feel the metal of the fencing cutting into her back as her knees go weak and she slides to the hard ground._

_Clarke is fighting a losing battle with her mind. Her head feels like its swimming and everything sounds far away. She can just barely feel the calloused skin of Raven’s palm leave her hand as the alpha tears the two apart. Blackness starts to creep its way into her vision and she can’t tell up from down. He leans in close to her face and whispers menacingly, “Learn your place, omega.” The alpha casts a harsh slap across her face, busting the blonde’s thin lip open before returning his attention to the other woman. The last thing she can hear before darkness consumes her and she slips into unconsciousness is Raven’s screams as the man drags her out of the pen._

* * *

 

Clarke jolts awake causing pain to shoot through her injured ribs at the sudden movement. Her breathing is heavy as she looks around trying to figure out where she is. The last thing she remembers is staring into green eyes before passing out in that man’s tent. Her heart begins to race as she looks around the enormous tent she now lays in. _How did I get here_ she asks to herself as she takes in the details of the pseudo bedroom. In the corner sits a wooden table with several maps covering the face of it, along with what appears to be weapons — swords mainly.

She smells her before she sees her. The scent of pine and something else she just can’t put her finger on fills her nostrils. She turns to see the female alpha from earlier entering through the flaps of the tent with what looks to be a platter of food. The blonde feels her mouth watering at the sight of the meats and cheeses but she knows better than to expect the alpha to even think about sharing with her. The Omega watches as the brunette sets the platter down before turning her attention to the woman resting in her bed.

“How long have you been awake?” She asks curiously.

“Not long,” the omega answers quietly. Lexa smiles kindly at her before taking careful steps toward the bed. She stops when she notices Clarke’s body seize up in fear at being in such close proximity to her. The alpha nervously shifts her weight between her two feet before speaking up, “You fell asleep in Niko’s tent so I brought you back to mine so no one would bother you. I hope that is okay.” She receives no answer from the small woman so she tries again, “Anya retrieved some clothes for you. Would you like to change into them?” A few moments pass before Lexa receives her answer in the form of a curt nod.

Lexa moves to the foot of the large bed where an intricately carved, wood chest resides. Picking up the articles of clothing her General brought her, she resumes her slow walk towards the skittish woman. The green-eyed woman places them gently in front of the omega and takes a seat on the bed with her back facing the other woman to offer her some privacy. Clarke makes no moves to get dressed, instead choosing to shift her glance between the outfit and the alpha who gave it to her. She can’t help but think it is a test of some kind. That as soon as she reaches out to touch the material the alpha will punish her. She casts another wary look at the alpha’s back prompting Lexa to turn around and speak up, “Would you like some help, _Klark_?”

Silence falls between them as Clarke contemplates her answer. Deciding that nothing worse could happen to her today, she throws caution to the wind and nods her head at the alpha. Lexa smiles sheepishly at the blonde as she nervously wipes her palms against the rough material of her pants. Tan hands reach out to push away the jacket they’d wrapped around the pale body earlier in the day. Lexa has to stop herself from running her fingertips over the exposed skin of the girl’s shoulders. She swallows harshly, casting her emerald eyes up to watch the woman’s face as she asks if she can remove her top. 

“…Yes,” Clarke replies meekly. The omega feels strong hands take hold of the tattered material of what was left of her shirt and begin to tug it over her head. The blonde can’t help the hiss that escapes her lips at the strain put on her ribs.

“ _Moba,_ ” Lexa whispers apologetically as she tosses the discarded material on the bed. She tries her best to keep the blush from rising to her face at the sight of the omega’s chest. Her breasts are concealed by bindings but it’s enough to make the alpha’s mouth run dry. Clarke reaches out to grab the new shirt and hands it to a flustered Lexa. Reaching out the alpha takes the shirt from the omega and proceeds to slip the material over the blonde’s head. The brunette smiles when she sees blue eyes pop through the head hole of the shirt.

“ _Hei,”_ Lexa greets when the rest of Clarke’s head comes through the fabric. The omega giggles at the soft alpha before replying, _hi_ , and slipping the rest of her torso into the garment. 

The blonde is so malnourished that the shirt appears extremely oversized on her body. The material comes all the way down to rest above her knees so Lexa foregoes removing the omega’s shorts (it might also have something to do with the fact that being that having her hands that close to the omega’s sex might send her into cardiac arrest).

“Thank you,” Clarke mumbles.

“You are welcome. I had some food prepared for us, would you like some?” The Commander receives her answer when she hears the girl’s stomach rumble at the mention of a meal. The tan woman reaches out her arms to help the omega out of the bed but settles for just carrying her to the table once she sees how unsteady her legs are. Lexa gently lowers the petite omega onto a chair at the table and moves the platter of food in front of her before taking a seat beside her. Several minutes of silence pass between them as Clarke makes no move to eat any of the offered food causing Lexa to speak up, “Do you not like this food? I can send for someone to get you something else, fruit perhaps-”

“No! I mean…I like it, I just…omegas aren’t supposed to eat first. We’re not even supposed to sit at the table. I am so sorry,” she rushes out trying to get to her feet and take her place on the ground by the alpha’s feet. God, how stupid could she be to forget such a simple rule. She’s lucky the alpha didn’t strike her down where she sat for being so arrogant. 

She takes a seat on the ground and waits for the alpha to begin eating and hopes there will be scraps left over that she can munch on. She doesn’t expect for the alpha to place the platter on the ground in front of her and she surely doesn’t expect the brunette to take a seat across from her.

“Why do your people believe that alphas should eat first, Clarke?” Lexa asks as she picks up a piece of dried meat and tops it with cheese before handing it to the blonde, signaling for her to eat it.

“I don’t know…those are the rules. Omegas eat last. If you eat before the alphas you’re punished,” Clarke answers before biting into the food at Lexa’s urging. The delicious flavors enveloping her mouth make her eyes roll back in her head and a moan escapes her lips. 

“And how were you punished?” The alpha asks fixing the blonde another piece of food. Lexa is trying her best to remain calm and not release a growl at the thought of alphas refusing omegas food.

“Raven and I-” 

“ _Reivon_? Is that your friend?”

“Yes,…we were…we were um…I shouldn’t tell you. If he finds out I told you anything, he’ll hurt you too,” the omega croaks out. Lexa pumps out soothing pheromones, handing her a piece of bread to eat this time.

“Who is ‘ _he’_?”

* * *

 

“Bellamy! Please, stop! PLEASE!” The Latina screams as the alpha drags her through the forest. They must’ve been walking for an hour at least and the burning pain in her leg has only gotten worse with every step. The omega’s wrists are bound and the rope is tied so tight that it cuts into her skin. Her screams do nothing but anger him even more. He yanks on the rope sending her unsteady body crashing to the ground. She can feel her forehead connect with a rock causing the thin skin of her head to split.

The golden-skinned woman can feel herself being dragged along the forest floor when she doesn’t get up. Rocks, sticks, and thorns slice into her skin as the man pulls her along. She has no idea where he’s taking her but she’s sure when they get there she won’t survive whatever it is he is going to do to her. Bellamy had been nothing but a ball of rage since Clarke had managed to escape earlier in the day. He had been on a warpath since returning to their campsite and finding the other omega missing. The alpha had grabbed Raven by the throat and thrown her up against the cage wall stating he was going to make an example of her.

The omega feels the man beginning to slow down and she’s thankful for the slightest pause. She has no idea where she is, they’re so deep into the woods that its impossible to tell left from right. Her head is throbbing and the shooting pain in her leg is almost unbearable. She can feel herself getting so close to unconsciousness but its overshadowed by the feeling of being dragged again. This time he only pulls her a couple feet before stopping. 

“Please, Bellamy,” she whispers as her eyes barely manage to focus on the man as he throws the rope binding her wrists together over a tree branch. He begins to pull, using the branch as leverage to raise the omega up until they’re just about eye level with one another. The position puts so much strain on her shoulders that she’s sure the extremities are close to dislocating. She can feel her body suspended in the air, floating between life and death as the alpha begins to cut away at what little material she has left of her clothes. With her naked form exposed to him, she pleads one more time, “…Please.”

The blood from her forehead runs down her face and mixes with tears as she sobs. He places his large hand around her throat giving it a squeeze as he leans in to whisper, “I am going to break you.”

* * *

Trigedasleng translations

Moba: sorry

Hei: hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my blog @clexa-mafia.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sends Anya to the Skaikru's camp and things don't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all of yall's comments. Let me know if you liked this chapter, what you'd like to see, or anything else you wanna tell me

The brunette rests her elbows on the solid wood of the table in front of her as she looks over the several maps before her. She had been trying to pinpoint exactly where and how big the Skaikru’s campsite might be. Clarke is resting in a large pile of blankets on the floor after having refused Lexa’s offer to sleep in her bed. The Omega had collapsed sobbing into the alpha’s arms when asked about her experiences on the ground. The only thing Lexa had managed to learn between the girl’s sobs was that whatever had happened to her was bad.

It made the Commander’s blood boil to think about what kind of horrors the blonde had been exposed to in her short time on the ground. Lexa would give nothing more to rip the throat out of every Skaikru alpha at that camp but, she knows she has to be diplomatic about things. It wouldn’t serve her well to fall into some kind of an alpha stereotype and charge the camp without knowing anything of the people there. Especially considering the Skaikru seemed to have more in common with the mountain men than the clans people. It was times like these that she wished she wasn’t Heda, that she didn’t have to worry about the intricacies of the coalition and how her actions would affect everyone. 

“Heda?” She hears the voice of her General call out successfully breaking her from her ministrations.

“ _Min op, Onya,”_ the alpha answers casting a glance over to the sleeping beauty on the floor to make sure they haven’t disturbed her. Lexa lifts her verdant gaze just in time to catch Anya walking through her tent’s flaps. The dirty blonde alpha pauses momentarily looking at the omega curiously.

“Why is she sleeping on the floor?” She asks continuing to make her way over to Lexa. The other alpha sighs exasperatedly before answering, “She refuses to sleep in my bed or eat at the table. I had to eat with her on the ground earlier.”

“ _Hakom_?”

“According to what little she has told me, the Skaikru do not permit omegas to indulge in such things.” The growl that escapes her General’s body at the introduction of such ridiculous facts is almost immediate. The noise causes the omega to shift nervously in her sleep.

“ _Onya_!” Lexa chastises, pumping out soothing pheromones to calm the distressed woman. She only stops when she sees the blonde’s chest begin to rise and fall normally again. The General apologizes and bares her neck to the other alpha before taking a seat at the table with her.

“Have you thought any more on what we’re going to do about the Skaikru situation?”

“Somewhat,” she replies returning her attention to the maps in front of her. Anya watches on as the brunette appears to draw something reminiscent of a perimeter on one of the many papers.

“I say we storm the camp as soon as possible and burn it and everyone in it to the ground.” Lexa shakes her head at her comrade and friend.

“That is not possible at the moment, Anya.”

“What do you mean it is not possible? You are Heda, these are your lands that they have landed on. They have broken your laws, they should be punished,” the other alpha argues back. Lexa sighs placing the pen in her hand down before turning her attention to the angry woman across from her.

“I understand your anger, _Fos._ However, we know nothing of these people from the skai. What if there are more of them than we expected? It would be wiser to incorporate them into the coalition so that we may enforce our laws without any hinderances.” Lexa can tell that most certainly isn’t the answer the other woman is looking for if the way her jaw is clenched is any indication.

“They abuse omegas, _Leksa_. Look at what they’ve done to Clarke and what about her friend? Are we just supposed to leave her to fend for herself?”

“Of course not!” Lexa bites back at the accusation.

“Then what are we going to do? We owe it to Clarke to save her friend. She escaped and traveled miles upon miles for help, who are we to deny her?” Lexa can’t help but cast another glance over at Clarke at the mention of the omega. Every time the alpha so much as looks in the small woman’s direction these feelings of warmth stir up in her chest and make it almost impossible to breathe. She’s never experienced anything like it in her life and she’s only just met the girl but the need to protect her, to provide for her are so overwhelming that she might do just about anything if it meant it would make the omega happy.

“Arrange for several warriors to accompany you to their site tomorrow. Find Clarke’s friend and remind Skaikru who’s land they are on.”

“ _Sha, Heda._ What is her friend’s name?” Anya asks as the two rise and grip one another’s forearms in solidarity before parting ways.

“Her name is _Reivon_.”

* * *

 

_“Slow down, strik gona.”_

_“Moba, Nomon,” the little girl shouts as she runs between rooms of the small home swinging her wooden sword as she goes. It was quite the sight to be seen. The tiny alpha rushes around making sure to slay every imaginary monster she comes into contact with while her mother watches on adoringly. The older woman watches as dark blonde hair bounces around with every strike of the child’s toy and she can’t help the smile that stretches across her face when the small body crashes into her legs._

_“I saved you, Nomon!”_

_“Yes, you did. What would I do without my little protector?” The mother asks as she reaches down to pick her daughter up. She peppers several kisses along soft, tan cheeks as she holds the child on her hip._

_“Nomon…I’m not little,” the girl mumbles as she wiggles her body in an effort to get loose. The omega places her child back down on the ground before responding, “Ahh, that is right, I forgot. Would my big, strong alpha care for some dina?” The girl quickly nods her head in confirmation before scurrying off to her spot at the dinner table. The mother fixes a plate for each of them and takes her place beside her daughter._

_“I fixed us boar. Your sire used to say that this is what all the strongest warriors ate before battle.”_

_“Really?” The blonde girl asks with excitement lacing her words at being just like her sire. The young mother nods her head before reminding the girl that warriors eat all of their vegetables as well._

_“One day when I’m big-”_

_“I thought you said you weren’t little.” The woman interrupts jokingly._

_“I meant when I’m even bigger, Nomon.”_

_“Oh, okay, continue,” she says hiding her smile behind a forkful of meat. The alpha takes a bite of her carrots before resuming her train of thought._

_“One day I’m gonna be the biggest, strongest warrior and I’ll save everyone.”_

_“Oh, you will?” The mother asks as she reaches out to push strands of unruly blonde hair out of her daughter’s honey brown eyes. The little girl whispers a ‘thank you’ before she continues on with her proclamations of future achievements. “Mmhmm and I’ll keep you safe just like my sire did. No one would ever be mean to you because I would beat them up!”_

_“Strik gona, it is not your job to protect me,” the mother whispers as tears begin to well up in her own honey browns. She feels a tiny hand reach up and wipe away a stray tear that managed to escape._

_“When I’m a warrior you won’t have to work at the place where the alpha’s touch you.” Tears were now steady streaming down the omega’s cheeks at her daughter’s words. She had tried her best to shield her from the ugly truth of what she did for work but clearly, she had failed. When her mate had died leaving her with a toddler and no way to provide for herself, let alone a child, she had to make a very difficult decision. It wasn’t something she was proud of and she tried to hide it from the little alpha. She had told her that she worked at one of the bakeries at night; preparing the bread for the following morning. The mother realized now that her little warrior was a lot more perceptive than she thought._

_“Promise me that when you’re Heda’s best warrior and you travel to lands far, far away that you’ll bring me back a flower from each place you step foot on,” the omega asks wiping away any remaining tears._

_“I promise, Nomon.”_

_“Mochof… ai hod yu in, Onya.”_

_“I love you too, Nomon.”_

* * *

 

“General, we are about a mile out from where the Skaikru’s camp should be.”

“Mochof, Ryder,” The alpha says to the beta as he makes his way to the front of the group on the back of his horse. Anya can feel her fists subconsciously tighten their grip on her own horse’s reins. The group had left rather early in the morning so that they would hopefully arrive at the camp around noon. The alpha had asked Clarke if she wished to travel with them to which the blonde declined, of course, leading to Lexa declining the trip as well. It did not bother Anya, she knew that the omega most likely would not want to return to the place that caused her so much turmoil. She also knew that Lexa wouldn’t leave the girl’s side no matter what so, she had to make the journey alone.

She had just finished saddling her horse when Clarke had approached her, with Lexa not too far behind, and handed her a folded piece of paper citing that it would help her find her friend. Anya had taken the folded square of paper and slipped it into the breast pocket of her jacket making sure it was in there securely before assuring the blonde that she would save her friend. Now, sitting upon the powerful back of her mare she realizes she had never taken the time to look at what was inscribed on the paper. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out fabric, unfolding it delicately to reveal a face. An extremely beautiful one at that; her brown eyes scan the page from top to bottom taking in every detail of the woman’s face. The woman pictured looked to have thick hair and full lips along with a sharp jawline. This was only a sketch of the girl and it managed to steal the air right out of the alpha’s lungs. She couldn’t imagine what seeing her in person would do to her.

Anya quickly and carefully folds the drawing back up and returns it to its rightful place in her jacket. She feels oddly possessive over the piece of art and doesn’t want other’s eyes to bear witness to the treasure she kept hidden in her coat. She makes a mental note to thank Clarke later for entrusting her with something so valuable. The alpha almost zones out thinking about the woman’s face, _Reivon’s_ face but, she’s brought out of whatever spell she’s under when she hears Ryder yell for her. 

Anya makes her way to the front of the group. The warriors are all stopped on a hill giving them a good vantage point to see the entirety of the camp. They watch on as some of the skaikru indulge themselves in _fiyawoda_ while others appear to be sparring (not well if you asked Anya or any of the other warriors). They were nothing more than petulant children, bugs that could easily be squashed under the heel of the coalition. Anya would gladly kill them all if it weren’t for the Commander’s orders to do no more than retrieve the omega and send a warning to Skaikru. 

The alpha clenches her jaw in attempts to maintain her composure before signaling for the warriors to follow. They make quick work of descending down the land and find themselves at the enemies gates in no time. These Skaikru _branwadas_ weren’t even clever enough to guard the perimeter of their camp from invaders she thought to herself. The blonde taps her heel against her mare’s side instructing her to continue on her path into the den of the Skaikru. Looking around she sees all kinds of _tek_ but its nothing like she’s seen before in the books from the old world or even close to the kind the _Maunon have_.  In the middle of the camp rests a large metal ship of some kind. It must have been what the Skaikru landed in. She remembers seeing it burn across the sky the night they made crashed.

“Who the hell are you?” She hears a man shout at her from behind. Turning around she locates the owner of the voice: a tall alpha with wiry black hair and freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose making him look a lot more innocent than what he is. She can smell the hostile pheromones rolling off of him in waves as he tries to display his dominance. Although it does nothing other than make Anya scrunch up her nose in detest. She dismounts her horse and hands the reins off to another warrior before making her over to the boy. The two stand nose to nose as they evaluate one another. A crowd begins to surround the two prompting Anya to answer finally, “ _Ai laik General Onya kom Trikru_. We are here because we have received reports of omega abuse at this campsite. You don’t mind if we take a look around do you…” she pauses waiting for him to fill in the blank.

“Bellamy. Feel free to have a look General, you won’t find any omegas here or anywhere near this camp,” he says with all the arrogance in the world. The female alpha can hear a few echoes of ‘ _yeah’_ from other Skaikru members. She yells in trigedasleng for the other warriors to look around the camp as she takes a step forward shouldering the man out of her way. He is barely able to hide the hiss that leaves his lips at the impact of his back hitting the hard metal of the dropship. Lexa had only said she couldn’t kill anyone, she didn’t say anything about knocking them around.

Anya reaches into her jacket pulling out the picture from earlier. She takes another look at the gorgeous omega’s face before stuffing the paper back into her outerwear. The alpha takes her time inspecting each corner of the campsite occasionally running into other members of her group who inform her they haven’t located the girl or any other omegas. She had come across a sort of makeshift cage that looked like it was used to house livestock judging by house small it was. Not only that but it reeked of feces and urine as well as the slightest scent of copper indicating blood like something had been slaughtered there. The alpha had entered the cage on the off chance she would find something however, she ended up empty hand after finding no trace of the omega there either.

Anya can feel panic beginning to set in at the fact that they haven’t found the girl yet. She had promised Clarke she would return with her friend no matter what but now, its seeming less and less likely. She’s almost given up when she notices something reflective in the distance. Anya makes her way over to what looks to be like a loose piece of fencing the Skaikru either forgot to secure or were using a pseudo second entrance. Crouching down she picks up the object that caught her eye: a metal necklace in the shape of a bird. She runs her fingers over the cool material of the jewelry before slipping it into her pocket where the omega’s picture lies.

She marches back over to the crowd of people, taking the reins of her horse into her hands before mounting the animal. Bellamy speaks first, “So General, did you find anything?”

“No, you are free to carry on _Belomi_ of the sky people.” The female alpha states curtly. The man smiles devilishly before asking, “Is there anything else you need?”

“Yes, one more thing, actually. Attention Skaikru! I am Anya kom Trikru,” she repeats for the second time today so that all of the Skaikru will know. “I am the General to Lexa kom Trikru, the Commander of blood and leader of the coalition. She is also the owner of the lands which you’ve been residing in. Upon her request, I am to inform you all that you have a weeks time to submit to her and join the coalition making Skaikru the 13th clan.” She watches Skaikru as they try to understand the things she’s just told them. The General can even hear some of them whispering between one another nervously. Anya casts her glare down toward the current thorn in her side and awaits his inevitable response.

A few moments pass as the two stare at one other before Bellamy asks in his most defiant voice, “And if we don’t?”

“Then you die.”  

* * *

Trigedasleng translations:

  _Min op, Onya: enter, Anya_

__Hakom: why_  
_

__Fos: first_ _

__Sha, Heda: yes, commander_ _

___strik gona: little warrior_  
_ _

___Moba, Nomon: sorry, mom_ _ _

___dina: food/dinner_ _ _

___Mochof…ai hod yu in, Onya: thank you… I love you, Anya_ _ _

___fiyawoda: fire water/alchol_ _ _

___branwadas: fools_ _ _

___tek: tech_ _ _

___maunon: mountain men_ _ _


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, happy holigays, I'm back with an update. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was sick and then Christmas happened so it just took a minute.
> 
> But I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you all like. Leave me some comments below, I love reading them.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: graphic depictions of sexual assault/rape. read at your own risk.

_Morning finds her showered in golden light and surrounded by exquisite furs. She realizes she is no longer in her resting spot on the floor but rather in the Commander’s bed. The brunette seemed to have a habit of transporting Clarke in her sleep (not that she minded). The mattress beneath her beaten body is so soft it feels like she’s sinking into the material. The alpha’s scent engulfs her senses and soothes her in a way she’s never experienced before. She was typically repulsed by alpha’s and their overbearing scents, however, Lexa’s soft pine scent seemed to have her taking deep breaths just to catch as much of it as possible in her lungs._

_Clarke feels a slight stirring next to her and turns over to find the source of her current favorite smell. The alpha laid flat on her stomach with her chestnut tresses free from their usual intricate braids and splayed all over the pillow beneath her head. There was no trace of her usual black mask anywhere on her face and if Clarke looked close enough she could see the lightest dusting of freckles covering the brunette’s nose. Dropping her cerulean eyes down to the woman’s plump lips she noticed that the alpha also had one tiny freckle resting on her top lip. The alpha had such soft features for a woman who seemed so hardened by the world around her. It was an interesting juxtaposition and the blonde couldn’t help but to reach her hand out towards the other woman’s face and use her finger to lightly trace the highs and lows of her face._

_She ran her small, porcelain finger from the top of the alpha’s forehead where her thick hairline began, down to the tip of her nose. Clarke could barely bite back her smile at hearing the alpha purr at her motions. She continued to drag her finger from Lexa’s nose over her pillowy lips to her chin. The Omega can almost feel the alpha’s purrs in her own chest as they increase in volume. Clarke would be lying if she said it wasn’t possibly the cutest thing she had ever experienced. She had never seen such a strong alpha behave so softly. In fact, she had never experienced an alpha as kind as Lexa._

_It had only been what? Two days and the woman before her had treated her better than any other alpha she had ever come into contact with besides her mother. Lexa had made sure she had fresh clothes, she had sat on the ground and ate with her the previous night, and she had held her as she sobbed uncontrollably — unable to confess the horrors of what she experienced in her camp. Something about Lexa made this feeling of warmth bubble in her stomach and rise to fill her chest every time she was near the alpha or thought about her. Clarke had never experienced anything like it and it relaxed her and made her anxious all at the same time. The female alpha calmed her and she couldn’t help but feel drawn to her and like she could trust her. But she also felt nervous because of her past. Last time she thought alphas weren’t bad had been before the 100 figured out she and Raven weren’t one of them._

_The day Clarke was forced onto the dropship and informed that she and 99 others would be testing the earth to see if it was inhabitable her mother had been able to slip her two suppressants. The pills should’ve lasted six months but when she had met Raven and discovered she too was an omega she made the decision to take one pill and give Raven the other. The pills had done their job for the most part. Two months went by and no one had suspected anything. The suppressants had caused them to appear as though they were betas rather than omegas. Although they weren’t regarded as highly as the alphas they were still treated rather well until the third month of being on the ground had rolled around._

_By the third month, the effects of the pills had started to wear off. Their scents weren’t nearly as dulled and Clarke had begun experiencing symptoms of her heat. She and Raven tried their best to hide it but it was no use. Octavia Blake was the first one to figure it out and broadcast it to the whole camp. Sometimes Clarke would sit and think if Octavia was proud of outing the omegas if she felt a sense of pride at ratting them out to her psychopathic brother. When she freely walked past them in their cage did her chest swell with satisfaction at the sight of the omegas withering away? It was something that dug away at her constantly when she spent her days and nights locked up like a zoo animal while the betas and alphas reveled in their new found freedom from the ark._

_“Why did you stop?” Asked the powerful female alpha, not even bothering to open her eyes. The question was enough to draw her out of her reverie._

_“I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep. I didn’t mean to wake you,” she apologizes quickly removing her hand from the tan face before her. Lexa finally cracks her eyes open revealing those beautiful green orbs of hers. Lifting a long, tan finger of her own she traces the same path down the omegas face being careful not to bother any bruises or scrapes along the pretty face._

_“It is okay, I found it rather soothing,” the woman admits shyly. Clarke smiles at the memory of the Commander’s purrs. A giggle slips past the blonde’s lips causing the corners of Lexa’s mouth to twitch up into a smile._

_“You were purring like a pup,” she teases._

_“No such thing happened,” the alpha argues back in faux sternness. “I am Heda, Commander of the twelve clans. I do not purr,” she states puffing her chest up in arrogance that soon vanishes when the omega draws her finger along the brunette’s chiseled jawline causing another purr to escape the back of her throat. Clarke lets out a boisterous laugh before teasing Lexa once more, “…Pup.”_

_The Commander rolled her eyes and let out a huff at the omega’s antics. “I am glad to hear you laugh Klark kom Skaikru, even if it is at my expense.” She watches as the happiness that was just etched across the other woman’s face slowly disappear and become replaced by a solemn look. “I feel guilty for it,” she admits. “I feel guilty for smiling, for being in this bed. I feel guilty for finding you.”_

_“Klark…”_

_“It’s not fair that I’m here with you, being treated so well while she’s stuck there with them. It’s not right.” Tears well up in her ocean eyes as she thinks about all the possibilities of what Raven could be going through while she lays wrapped up in the Commander’s furs. Lexa makes quick work of wiping away any of the omega’s stray tears before replying, “We are going to help her, Klark. Anya has assembled a group to travel with her to your people’s campsite to retrieve your friend and my General has made it abundantly clear that she is not returning empty-handed.”_

_Clarke sniffled as she attempted to get her emotions in check. She wants to believe Lexa. She wants to believe that Anya will return with her friend by nightfall and the two won’t ever have to worry about Bellamy or any of the other delinquents again. Everything in her wants to believe she’ll be reunited with her friend in no time but part of her, the realist in her knows that it won't be that simple. Nothing is ever that easy when it comes to the ark alphas and the only thing she can do is hope and pray that Bellamy had enough mercy not to kill Raven. The Omega doesn’t know what she would do if Anya returned with the news that her friend had been beaten to death._

_“When does she leave?”_

_“They’re probably still preparing the horses for the journey so she will set out in about an hour,” the alpha answered._

_“Can I speak with her before she goes?” Clarke asked timidly._

_“Of course. Allow me to bathe and dress and I will take you to her.” The omega smiled weakly at the Commander’s willingness to grant her wish. She mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ and watched on in amusement as the alpha rolled onto her back before quickly reaching for a pillow to place over her lap. The brunette’s cheeks were tinged pink as she tried her best to slide out of the bed while making sure the pillow stayed in place. Clarke wasn’t naïve, she knew what was happening in Lexa’s pants._

_The omega was well aware of the issues that arise in the morning for alphas and the Commander was not exempt from it either it seemed. She watched on as the woman clumsily made her way through the tent trying to ignore the goings-on in the spandex of her shorts. The blonde couldn’t help but tease her one last time as she made her way to the area of the large tent that housed the pseudo bathroom, “Pup.”_

_Clarke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when the only response she received from the alpha was a playful growl followed by a soft utterance of ‘not a pup’ as she continued to make her way into the bathroom._

* * *

 

_“Then you die.”_

Anya watches as the weight of her words settle on the skaikru’s shoulders. Their once smug faces are now coated in fear at the information. _Good_ , the alpha thought to herself. It was only right that those savages felt the same kind of fear that they had made Clarke and Raven feel. It was Anya’s goal to one day make each and every one of them especially Bellamy, feel the same kind of pain that they had inflicted upon the two omegas. It took everything in her not to rip the arrogant man limb from limb. She had to muster all the strength and self-control she could to turn her back to him and signal for her warriors to follow her out of the camp.

The group of grounders had only made it a little ways past the camp before Cypress, a beta from the Trishana Kru, voiced his concerns, “General, we did not find the omega, _Reivon_. What are we to do?”

Anya stills her horse and waits for the others to gather around her before speaking, “I need the fastest rider among us to send word to the Commander of what we have learned about the Skaikru’s camp.” It was important to the alpha that she informs her friend and leader of the conditions of the camp and those who inhabited it. The image of that cage that she had seen seemed to be burned into her brain and she can’t explain why. Something about the smell of shit and piss mixed with blood and the knowledge that whatever was held in there was clearly not take care of almost made bile rise and burn in the Generals throat. The voice of one of her warriors is what finally manages to free her mind of the horrid memories.

“Is that all?” Asks Orion, an omega from Delfikru, as he prepares himself for the journey knowing that he is indeed the fastest warrior among the bunch. The blonde shakes her head gripping the reigns of her mare so tight that her knuckles begin to turn white. “No, I request that you inform _Heda_ that we will not be returning to camp. Tell her that we will not be leaving these forests until we find out where they are hiding the omega,” her voice booms with nothing but pure power. 

The female alpha can’t help the aggressive pheromones that roll off of her at the mention the missing omega. She had promised Clarke that she would not return without her friend and she had made it a personal mission to find the beautiful woman in the thick foliage of the Trikru lands. She can feel anger rumbling in her chest and radiating out to every nerve in her body. The sound of her blood pumping with a combination of adrenaline and authority filled her ears as she rallied her troop. “When we find _Reivon kom Skaikru_ , we will find her abusers and we cut their heads off and hang them outside the gates of Polis as a warning to those who enter of what happens when you place your hands on an omega.” 

The General can feel her warriors energy beginning to match the intensity of her own. Those not on horses begin to stomp their feet and staffs against the ground as the others raise their raise their weapons to the sky. It is unclear where it starts but once it has begun it can't be stopped. The grounders, whether they were alphas, betas, or omegas all joined together to chant in unison:

“ _JUS DREIN, JUS DAUN! JUS DREIN, JUS DAUN! JUS DREIN, JUS DAUN!”_

* * *

 

Raven has no idea where she is. It's been so long that the usual searing pain in her leg has been replaced by a dull throbbing in her shoulder. Her body is so cold from being exposed to the frigid night air that it almost feels as though her skin is burning. The only thing she has resembling an article of clothing is a thick strip of cloth that the alpha had tied around her eyes to keep any semblance of light out. She has no idea exactly how long she’s been hanging but the rope has started to dig into her wrists causing blood to trickle down her arms. The only thing she’s been able to smell since he drug her out here was the iron of her own blood.

The omega isn’t sure how much longer she can last. If she doesn’t die of her injuries then the malnutrition will do it. She remembers being cooped up in the pen with Clarke and being able to run her hands over her torso and watch her fingers bump along caramel skin as they trailed over where her ribs should’ve been hidden. She had always been rather thin, it came with the territory of being an omega with an alcoholic mother who sold what little food rations she got for her booze but this, this was different. She could barely manage to stay awake for more than an hour at a time. It would only get worse when he would return to find her passed out and beat her awake. 

As she hung there she could feel herself coming closer to unconsciousness as her body swayed back and forth. Her toes lightly drug along the forest floor as she rocked to and fro. The omega couldn’t even bear to try and stand on her tiptoes anymore and it came as no surprise when the weight of her swinging body caused the bindings on her wrists to tighten even more creating a tourniquet effect. The Latina remained like that for a few short moments before her right shoulder gave out. All she heard was a pop followed by agonizing pain as she drooped lower signaling that her shoulder had been dislocated.

Raven’s eyes water behind the blindfold as she does her best to hold in a scream at the painful injury. She can feel her heart thumping in her chest and she can hear her blood pumping in her ears. The pain is so intense that it causes the omega to rid her stomach of what little content is in there. The vomit burns her esophagus and when her stomach cant wretch out any more matter she begins to dry heave for several minutes. The battered woman only pauses her ministrations when she hears what appears to be the sound of sticks and leaves crunching under the weight of someone’s foot. Raven is so exhausted that she doesn’t even bother to move as the person approaches her weak frame.

The omega inhales and she can smell it — smell him. The alpha had always smelled like a combination of aggression and something else, perhaps gasoline. It was a harsh scent and it always burned her nostrils whenever she would catch a whiff of it and it was no different now. She knows he’s close and when he reaches out his calloused hands and runs them over her naked form it almost makes her puke again. His hands trail from her shoulder blades down to grope her rear before continuing their path to the front of her body where her sex is. More tears begin to fall from her covered eyes as she hyperventilates and begs, “Please…please don’t.”

Raven hears the man shush her as he unzips his pants to reveal his hard member. The alpha presses himself up against her making her squirm which only causes even more pain to shoot through her dislocated shoulder. He must have decided that he didn’t like the angle because she can feel him step away briefly and her body crumples to the ground shortly after. The relief she feels from finally being cut down from the tree doesn’t last long. The Omega can feel the alpha mount her from behind and use one of his large hands to push her face down into the earth beneath her. 

Dirt starts to fill her mouth and she can hardly breathe with him on top of her. She tries her best to move but he’s so heavy and her leg hardly works and she just can’t shake him. All her movements seem to do is anger him. The woman can feel him line his shaft up with her entrance before slamming into her. She’s not wet and he used no kind of lubrication thus causing his thrust to feel as though she was being impaled. It hurt so bad that it had her seeing stars behind her blindfold. 

“She came looking for you today,” he pants in her ear as continues with his harsh movements. “One of those grounders; said she was their General.” His words intrigue her and she tries her best to listen but the intensity of the pain she’s feeling between her thighs is becoming so unbearable that it's hard to maintain consciousness let alone pay attention to whatever it is the alpha was telling her. Raven can feel his thrusts becoming less rhythmic signaling his release was coming soon. She can also feel his knot forming and she prays that he isn’t cruel enough to insert it in her tight entrance.

“She didn’t find anything though. She didn’t find you and she won’t ever find you. She won’t ever take you away from me because you’re mine, understand?” He asks. His hot breath beats against the dirt and blood stained cheek of the omega below him as he keeps hammering into her. Raven can feel her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head as unconsciousness rapidly approaches her. The woman can’t form any words so the man gets his answer by way of marking her. The alpha digs his teeth into the spot on her neck where her scent gland resides before he finishes pumping jets of his seed into her and whispering, “Mine.” He only releases his hold on her throat when he’s done filling her.

He removes himself from the omegas battered sex leaving her to lie on the cold ground for a moment as he readjusts himself. The alpha moves to hang the Latina on the large tree once more. When he deems his job well done he turns his back and makes his way back to camp leaving the omega suspended in the air as a mixture of blood and semen slowly start to drip down and coat the now unconscious woman’s inner thighs.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, it has been a while™️. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Life will just sneak up on ya like that, ya know.
> 
> Secondly, I have read every single comment posted on here multiple times and they really inspired me to keep going so thank you guys.
> 
> Lastly, don't forget to drop me a comment and visit me over on tumblr at clexa-mafia.tumblr.com and enjoy!

It has been three days; Three days of constant wandering and worrying. The blisters on her ankles and feet worsened with every step she took. Her legs and lower back ached insistently and her head throbbed. Anya had grown up in these forests. She had climbed the tallest trees and swam in the deepest rivers. A place that at one point had brought her so much happiness and calmed her now seemed to only mock her. The branches she once gleefully swung from now hang ominously in her way. The lush grass she would lay in and allow to swallow her whole now only slows her steps.

She was slowly beginning to lose her mind and temper and it was becoming rather obvious to her fellow warriors. The usually calm and collected General was slowly becoming more unraveled the longer they spent in the expansive Trikru forest. Anya’s grasp on reality was beginning to slip. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and being pulled in ten different directions at once. The search for this omega — for Raven — was slowly driving her insane but she refuses to return to camp without the woman. She refuses to enter the campsite and watch Clarke crumble to the ground in agony at the absence of her friend. She refuses to allow that waste of space, _Belomi Kom Skaikru_ , to win. The thought of him outsmarting her, of being able to successfully hide this omega in the same forest Anya grew up in left the sourest of tastes in her mouth.

The alpha comes to a stop by a large tree as she feels the anger beginning to bubble up inside her as they inch deeper into the forest. She can feel it burning in the pit of her and expanding to tingle at the tips of her fingers. Closing her eyes and balling her fists, she takes a deep breath in but the smells of the forest doing nothing to calm her. Instead, they mock her and remind her of her shortcomings. The General can’t take it anymore. She swiftly turns to her side and sends her fists plummeting into the harsh bark of the nearby tree. Anya continues to send punch after punch flying into the tree until she can no longer hear the worried murmurs of her warriors. The sound of her heavy breathing fills her ears as the skin on her knuckles begins to shred away every time her fists connect with the tree trunk. The feeling of her bones making contact with the bark soothes her in the most violent of ways. Her blows begin to slow down and lose their force but coming to a complete stop. The alpha rests her head against the sturdy tree as blood continues to coat her hands.

“…General-,” one of her warriors finally speaks up but she cuts the man off.

“Just…give me a moment,” the exhausted woman pleads with him.

“ _Sha_ ,” the beta answers before instructing the rest of the group to give their leader some space.

Anya was beginning to question everything. Was she headed in the right direction? _Did she leave enough warriors patrolling the Skaikru camp? Was she the best to lead this search? Should they return to camp before setting out to try and locate Raven once more?_ All these thoughts and questions swirling around in her head make it impossible to think straight. The alpha can feel panic begin to take hold of her body causing her to start breathing heavily like her lungs were on fire. She frantically reaches into her coat pocket, bloody fingers grasping onto a familiar sheet of paper. She unfolds it as fast as she possibly can. Anya wills her honey brown orbs to focus on nothing but the beautiful face decorating the paper in her hand.

“Where are you?” She pleads to the woman’s picture. All Anya wants, all she needs is a sign. She begs and pleads with the spirits of the past Commanders and any gods willing to listen to just giver her something, anything that could help lead her to the omega.

“General?” The timid voice of Erik filters into the woman’s ears. He’s a young alpha from the Blue Cliff clan and an extremely skilled tracker for someone his age. The boy wasn’t known for being talkative, he preferred to remain silent and let the forest and all its inhabitants speak for themselves. That’s why his speaking up caught the woman off guard.

“Yes, Erik?” Anya asks exhaustion tinting her words as she turns her attention from the drawing in her hand to the boy.

“Look!” He whispers with pure excitement. The boy’s eyes are wide as he points past the General to the neighboring tree line. She turns around and there she sees it, resting on a branch of what looks to be a pine tree sits a familiar looking bird. The midnight black of the animal’s feathers giving away exactly what kind of bird it is. There, hidden amongst the trees and watching over her like some kind of guardian angel was none other than a raven. Like a beacon in the night it was calling to her.

The alpha takes slow, steady steps toward the animal. If Erik hadn’t have pointed out the creature then she surely would’ve thought the bird was nothing more than a hallucination, a mirage intended to drive her even crazier. The way the bird’s beady eyes stared into hers made her shudder. It was as if the animal was staring through her body and right into her soul willing her to understand why it was sent there.

She must’ve been standing in front of the bird for some time as her fellow warriors had moved to stand beside her, intrigued by what their leader was doing. It was an odd sight to see — a group of grounders gathered around one tree, staring at a singular bird perched high in the tree’s canopy. The General watches the bird intensely trying to figure out if the deities she had just prayed to moments ago actually took pity on her. She gets her answer when the bird squawks at her before taking flight. She turns sharply on her heel making her way back to her horse as fast as possible. Once she is seated on top of the powerful steed she takes one final look at the picture in her hand and whispers a ‘thank you’ to whatever powers in the forest listened to her pleas. The alpha folds the paper back up and gently stuffs it in her coat pocket before addressing her warriors.

“Follow that bird,” she says with a new found confidence.

“General…seeing that bird…it was nothing more than a coincidence. I understand that you are tired and frustrated — we all are — but, you are not actually considering following that creature are you?” Asks another alpha in the group. Anya knows she sounds absolutely insane at this moment but at this point, she had no other options. She had begged and pleaded for a sign and there is certainly no clearer sign than the one that had just flown away from her.

“You can ride with me or you can find your way back to camp. The choice is yours,” she states with all the authority in the world. She doesn’t wait for the warrior to answer as she instructs her horse to start moving in the direction the bird had flown. Members of the search party look around at one another curiously before mounting their own horses and following after the female alpha. This had to be it, Anya had no other options left. She had set out on this journey to rescue the omega and return her to her friend but now it was a matter of her own sanity. If she didn’t find the woman and soon, she would truly go mad. If she had to return to camp and tell Clarke that her oppressors won once again, it would haunt her until her dying days.

She kicked the heel of her boot into the side of her horse urging them to run faster. She tightened her fists around the horse’s reigns causing her knuckles to turn white. The alpha directed the strong beast through shrubbery and around sharp turns. She knows it's different this time. Those feelings of anxiety have now been replaced by adrenaline. She doesn’t know how to describe it, she doesn’t have the vocabulary to explain what it is but she can feel it. This feeling of knowing begins to bubble up in her stomach and spread like wildfire throughout her body, tickling all her senses. Her heart pounds and her hands sweat. She can feel it, she knows it, she is completely sure of it. They are close.

* * *

 

The windy air drifts gently by the girl’s small frame as she stands in the far corner of the camp. The day’s unusually low temperature causes a chill to run through her and makes her pull her jacket tighter around her body. It had been over an hour since she had last seen her brother and she was beginning to get irritated. She had been meaning to speak with him about the terrifying grounders posted outside the gates of their camp but the alpha had felt that fucking a pair of beta girls was far more important. Like the rest of the camp, Octavia couldn’t believe there were other people living on Earth. She had heard a few rumors from a couple of alpha boys about the grounders but she didn’t expect them to be real and she certainly didn’t expect them to be so intimidating.

As soon as that General — Anya, she remembers — had entered the camp she had known she was an alpha. The woman’s angry pheromones had rolled off of her in heavy waves and pricked the nose of every alpha and beta around. Octavia had met several alphas but none as powerful as this woman. That’s what made her threat of death so terrifying. Just thinking about the woman’s proposition to join this so-called “coalition” or perish gave the young woman anxiety. The grounders are savages and who’s to say living under their rule would be any better than life on the ark.

Since Clarke had foolishly run away from camp and possibly right into the hands of the grounders, their camp had practically been on lockdown. Her brother had taken it upon himself to ensure that Raven would not suffer the same fate. Bellamy had only been able to sneak out to check on the omega once and that was the brief period of time after Anya and her army of savages had momentarily stepped away from the camp. Later that night a couple of beta boys had managed to create a distraction by starting a physical altercation with the guards. The fights didn’t last long because much to her chagrin, the grounders knew how to kick ass but it did give Bellamy just enough time to sneak back into camp through a hole in their fencing and pretend like he never left.

Octavia can feel her mind running a mile a minute and her heart thumping in her chest as she thinks about the complicated situation they’ve landed themselves in. The only thing that seems to break her focus is the light rattling of metal behind her. She turns just in time to see her brother arrogantly exiting the dropship with the beta girls hanging off his arms. She can see his dark brown curls are messier than usual and a sheen of sweat covers his features letting her know whatever it was those three were doing in there, it definitely wasn’t PG. ‘Gross’ she thinks to herself as she tries to eliminate the image of her brother and those two girls from her head. Octavia clears her throat in an attempt to get the alpha’s attention. He appears to be taken off guard when he raises his head to find his sister with her arms crossed, staring him down. He tells the girls to give him a minute before returning his attention to his sister and asking dryly, “What?”

“We need to talk about this, Bell” Octavia answers harshly. The alpha rolls his eyes as he makes his way down the metal ramp and pushes past his worrisome sister. She stalks after him, hot on his trail and doesn’t allow him to get very far before she reaches out and takes hold of his arm yanking it and causing him to whirl around.

“There is nothing to talk about, Octavia.”

“Bullshit,” she spits at him causing him to growl menacingly in her face. The action makes her legs tremble and she can’t stop herself from baring her neck in submission. She waits until his pheromones aren’t tinged with anger anymore before speaking, “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about these grounders. What are we gonna do, Bell?”

“We’re not gonna do anything. The forest around here is so big that they’re never going to find her and in a couple of days the rest of the ark will be down and we won't have to worry about these savages.” Arrogance rolls off of the alpha as he says his piece but it does very little to quell the worry in his sister. In fact, the idea of the ark coming down does nothing but make her even more anxious.

“I don’t know, Bell. Everything is just so complicated. I’m worried about Raven and Clarke. Why would she run away?”

“You know how Princess is, O. She always has to be in control. She probably was just angry that the alphas stepped in to take care of things and fix her mistakes. She always has to be the center of attention,” he shrugs as he answers his sister’s question so nonchalantly. Everything about him screams confidence from the way he stands so casually with his hands in his pockets like they aren’t facing the possibility of annihilation to his charming smile that made you want to believe every word that dripped from his lips.

“I guess, I just…do you ever think we shouldn’t have kept them locked up?”

“Do you think I wanted to do that? It was for their own protection, O. Do you know what they would do to an omega in heat around here? We’re surrounded by delinquents, it was the only way to keep them safe from these criminals.” Bellamy removes his large hands from his pockets and places them comfortingly on her shoulders as he attempts to calm her down and drive home his point. He pauses momentarily and takes a quick glance around camp to make sure no one was privy to their conversation.

“You out of everyone should know I would never hurt an omega.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Everything is just so fucked up at the moment and I’m worried that things will only get worse when the ark comes down,” she admits and the alpha is quick to quell her worries. 

“Hey, everything will be fine. I’ll keep you safe like I always do.” He lightly kisses her forehead and runs his hands from her petite shoulders down her arms pausing briefly to slip something into her hand before walking away. Octavia watches him saunter through the camp with such bravado. When he’s far away and she finally can’t make out his form she opens her hand revealing a singular white pill. There, in the palm of her hand, sits the one thing that has been keeping her safe since she was on the ark and hiding under the floorboard. The woman warily casts her eyes around the immediate area making sure no one was around to watch as she popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed before taking her time strolling back to her sleeping quarters.

* * *

 

It has been three days and no word from Anya. Lexa was beginning to think the worst. She was stressed beyond belief with all that was going on. The Commander was burning the metaphorical candle at nineteen different ends it seemed. She was still having to deal with conflicts amongst the clans despite not being in Polis. Her warriors were growing rather tired of being away from their families and she couldn’t blame them. What was supposed to be no more than a weeks trip was slowly approaching the two-week mark; to top it all off, the omega in her tent was not handling the absence of her friend very well.

Clarke had refused to sleep in the alpha’s bed again and instead had decided to take up residence on the floor. The omega refused to eat more than a few bites of food as well. Lexa assumed she was doing this to punish herself for what she thought was her fault. It killed Lexa to see her like this and it only reinforced these feelings of hatred she held for the SkaiKru people. She used to think that death by a thousand cuts was the worst punishment someone could receive but now, sitting in front of the omega as she pushes around the little bit of food on her plate refusing to eat once again, she’s not so sure if that’s severe enough for the people who have made her like this.

“ _Klark_ , you need to eat,” the alpha's voice is tinged with a combination of sadness and exhaustion.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Reivon would want you to eat,” she insists but it only seems to upset the woman in front of her even more. She can see tears begin to well up in the blonde’s cerulean orbs that despite the somber circumstances they are in have become one of her favorite sights.

“You don’t know what she would want. You don’t know her…or you _didn’t_ know her. I’m not sure which one because I'm not sure if she’s alive or dead.” A stray tear rolls down the porcelain skin of the omega’s face and Lexa would love nothing more than to reach out and wipe it away but she knows that would be selfish of her to invade Clarke’s space at this time.

“I understand you are worried about your friend but, I know that she would not have wanted you to escape death only for you to kill yourself.” Her words must’ve struck a nerve in the other woman. The omega wipes her tears and gives the slightest nod before responding, “I know but I really am not hungry right now.” Lexa offers a small smile and takes the plate from the woman’s hands. She reaches up to place the object on the wooden table nearby before returning her attention to Clarke.

“Will you allow me to take you to see Niko so that he may change your bandages?” Clarke casts a worried glance at Lexa. The thought of stepping out of the sanctuary that is the Commander’s tent gave her anxiety. To be out in the open surrounded by all those alphas and betas brought up her memories of the camp she had just escaped. She can feel a warm hand slip into hers and the familiar calming scent of pine filling the room as the alpha attempts to soothe her.

“You won't leave me, right?”

“Of course not. I will never leave you,” the brunette answers running her thumb over the soft skin of Clarke’s hand. The words are so simple but the way they’re said…the woman who says them makes Clarke feel like perhaps there was more to the reassurance. However, she quickly rids her mind of those preposterous thoughts. How positively delusional of her to think the alpha cared for her in that way. She barely knows Lexa and just because she hasn’t treated her terribly in the few days they’ve known one another means nothing. Besides that, Lexa is the Commander. She’s the most powerful alpha on Earth so why would she waste her time on a lowly omega like Clarke? The woman probably has hoards of people throwing themselves at her and plenty of them would be willing to keep her sheets warm.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s curious voice breaks her from her thoughts. Shaking her head she focuses her attention back on the emerald eyes before her and replies, “That would be fine.”

“Good,” the alpha states standing up and helping the omega to her feet. The two exit the tent hand-in-hand. The sun is bright and it shines in Clarke’s eyes illuminating the blue Lexa loves so much. The brunette allows Clarke to lean a majority of her weight onto her as they begin their slow trek through the camp. She makes sure not to walk too fast as she knows that the woman is severely lacking muscle mass which makes it rather difficult for her to walk.

As the two women make their way through the campsite they are greeted by several warriors who are happy to see that the omega is in better shape than the last time they saw her. Lexa was used to the attention but it seemed to make Clarke uncomfortable if the way she tightened her grip on Lexa’s bicep was any indication. The alpha released calming pheromones as she whispered into the omega’s ear that she is fine and that everyone is just excited to see her. Clarke nods her head in understanding but still maintains her death grip on the Commander’s arm. They have almost made it to the healer's hut when they are approached by another alpha.

He’s a tall man with his shaved into what appears to be a mohawk. His skin was tanner than Lexa’s but not as dark as some of the other people Clarke had seen. The alpha was very muscular and it made Clarke nervous. When they stopped walking she practically hid her whole body behind Lexa as the two grounders greeted one another.

“ _Heda_ ,” the muscular man says baring his neck in submission. Lexa nods at him before turning to speak to woman hiding behind her. “Clarke, this is _Linkon Kom Trikru_. _Linkon_ , this is _Klark Kom Skaikru_.” Lincoln smiles at Clarke and extends his hand to say hello but when the omega does nothing but stare at the ground he realizes that perhaps she’s not ready for that kind of physical contact yet. Placing his hand back by his side he tries a different approach, “It is very nice to meet you, _Klark_.”

“Remember the other day when you asked to draw a picture of _Reivon_?” Lexa asks noticing that Clarke still wasn’t engaging in conversation with the kind man. “The charcoals I brought you belong to _Linkon_. He is an artist like you.”

“Do you want them back? I am sorry, I didn’t mean to keep them,” Clarke asks worriedly. Lincoln smiles and shakes his head before answering, “No, I have plenty of charcoal, I promise. I have pencils too and paint…lots of paint.” The omega perks up at that and can’t help but excitedly blurt out, “Paint?” The sound of the omega being excited over some as simple as the idea of someone having paint makes Lexa feel like she has butterflies floating around in her chest.

“In Polis, you can get paint of any color,” the man says enthusiastically.

“Polis?” asks Clarke as she tilts her head in confusion. Lexa smiles at the action and answers, “It is our capital. Polis will change the way you think of us.”

“You already have,” she responds to the female alpha. Her voice barely above a whisper but just loud enough for Lexa to catch it. The two stare at one another, blue meeting green as they appear to have some kind of unspoken conversation. They find themselves almost getting lost in each other’s gaze until Lincoln speaks up, “I will let you two get back on your way. Perhaps, when you feel up to it, _Klark_ , we could make some art together.” Clarke smiles at the gentleman before answering, “Yes, I would like that a lot. Is that okay?” She hurriedly asks Lexa after realizing she never asked permission to indulge in such an activity. Lexa simply smiles and nods her head at the woman, “Of course, you may do whatever you please.” That’s the first time Clarke has ever heard those words and if she wasn’t leaning against the alpha who muttered them then she might have collapsed on the ground out of pure shock.

Lincoln bids the pair goodbye and makes his way back to his post. Lexa coaxes Clarke out from behind her and the women resume their walk to Niko’s tent. The healer had told the Commander that he could instruct her on how to treat the omega’s wounds since she wasn’t comfortable with leaving the confines of the alpha’s bedroom. However, Lexa is not a healer and it makes her anxious to think she could potentially do something wrong and that it could hurt Clarke. She much preferred the skilled hands of the older omega to her inexperienced ones.

They make it to the healer’s work area just as another warrior is exiting the tent. The beta woman greets the two of them with a respectful nod and asks, “ _Heda_ , _SkaiPrisa,_ how are you today?” The alpha tries not to smile at the nickname her people have given the omega who is rather confused by the foreign words. “ _Osir laik good_ , _Rowon_. _Osir laik hir kom see Niko_.”

“I see, well, you are in good hands. Niko is the best healer in all the twelve clans,” the woman, Rowan, says more to the nervous omega than to the Commander.

“ _Mochof, Rowon._ ” Lexa says appreciatively.

“ _Leidon, Heda._ Goodbye, _Klark,”_ the warrior responds with a smile before exiting and leaving the other two women to enter Niko’s hut. Clarke obviously had not gotten a good look at the place the last time she was here. Looking around the space she saw shelves lined with all sorts of things from teas to poultices. Her mother had taught her quite a lot about medicine on the ark and now seeing all the supplies this man has makes Clarke eager to learn about how the grounder’s use alternative medicine. Lexa said she could work on art with Lincoln, perhaps, she might even let her shadow Niko. The omega makes a mental note to ask the alpha later.

“ _Heda, Klark_ , how can I help you?” Niko asks drawing Clarke’s attention away from all the treasures scattered throughout the tent.

“ _Klark’s_ bandages need changing if you do not mind, Niko.” The man nods his head and smiles sweetly at the two of them almost like he knows a secret they don’t. It makes Clarke a little wary and causes her to nervously bounce from one foot to another. Her grip on Lexa’s bicep never faltering even when the brunette whispers in her ear that she will be okay as she leads her to the familiar exam table. The alpha helps Clarke onto the table and takes her pale hand comfortingly into her tan one. Niko takes a seat in front of the blonde and begins to work on re-bandaging her wounds from bottom to top. 

“How are you feeling _Klark_? I see that your eye isn’t as swollen anymore. Now I can see that you have two pretty blue eyes.” He talks to her trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. His large hands begin to unravel the wrappings on her leg where she was cut by a thorn bush.

“I am getting better but I’m still very sore.”

“I am sorry to hear that. I will make a poultice for your muscles as well as a tea. I’ll have it delivered to the Commander’s tent for you.” Clarke murmurs a soft ‘ _thank you’_ to the healer who replies, “You won’t be thanking me for very long. We have to disinfect your wounds before I can reapply and bandages.”

“I understand. My mother is a doctor so I know the procedure.”

“Then you understand that it may burn slightly?” He asks the omega not wanting her to have to endure any more pain but knowing that the wounds must be cleaned.

“Yes, I understand-”

“I don’t. What do you mean it will burn? Why are you not using something safer?” The alpha speaks up, her uneasiness clearly evident in her scent.

“There is no other way to ensure that the wounds are clean and infection won’t happen, _Heda_.” The healer tries his best to soothe the upset woman but it doesn’t appear to be working. She’s already begun to release angry pheromones when Clarke finally speaks up, “It’s okay, Lexa. It will just sting for a moment.” The blonde omega starts to release her own pheromones to dull the ones rolling off of the Commander. Lexa casts an unsure look at her but Clarke is quick to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

“Ok, please continue, Niko.”Lexa stands back allowing the older omega to work. She uses all of the self-control she can muster at the moment to remain reserved but that all flies out the window as soon as the healer pours the slightest amount of disinfectant onto the omega’s cut causing her to let out a pained whimper. As soon as the noise hits Lexa’s ears she pushes her way in-between Clarke and the man almost knocking him off his small stool. The alpha lets out the meanest warning growl and it causes the omega man to instantly bare his neck in submission.

“Lexa, stop!” Clarke shouts from behind the alpha as she pumps out as many soothing pheromones as possible. The sound of the worried voice mixed with the calming vanilla scent is enough to garner her attention. Turning around she can see the frightened face of the omega and it simply breaks her heart. She couldn’t keep herself under control for five minutes and now Clarke is probably terrified of her.

“I am sorry, Niko. I do not know what came over me, I apologize,” The alpha says sheepishly.

“It is okay, _Heda_ but perhaps, you might want to stand outside while I tend to the rest of _Klark’s_ wounds.”

Lexa looks between the two concerned omegas. She feels terrible for her outburst and possibly making the omegas uncomfortable. Turning back to Clarke she whispers solemnly, “…I promised I wouldn’t leave you.” Clarke squeezes her hand once more before replying, “You’re not leaving me. I’ll be right here and you’ll be just outside.” The alpha nods and squeezes the omega’s hand back before making her way out of the tent.

About thirty minutes pasty before Niko comes out of the hut to speak with her Lexa. When the Commander doesn’t see Clarke by his side she begins to worry, “Niko, is _Klark_ ok?”

“ _Sha, Heda._ The _SkaiPrisa_ is fine. I asked her if I could speak with you before you two leave.”

“What is it you would like to speak with me about?”

“You and _Klark_ have gotten rather close these past few days. I have seen many bonds in my lifetime but this is different,” he pauses momentarily to collect himself.

“What are you trying to say, _fisa_?” She asks confusedly.

“Earlier, in the tent, when you were upset because you thought I was hurting _Klark_ ,” he swallows nervously trying to think of a way to say what he believes to be true. “Your eyes, _Heda_ , they changed colors.”

“As do all wolves eyes when they are angered.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t your normal gold color…your eyes turned red.”

“Impossible and even if that were true, what would that even mean?” She asks as the man’s crypticness starts to irritate her.

“I have never seen it first hand. I have read about it in books and heard some of the clans’ elders speak about it but-”

“Get on with it Niko,” the alpha states impatiently.

“I believe you and _Klark_ are-”

“ _Heda!”_ Someone calls out to Lexa. The Commander turns her attention to the source of the voice and notices her warriors beginning to form a large crowd at the entrance of the camp. She can’t tell what is happening as she can’t see past the giant wall of warriors. They continue to urgently shout for her attention and right as she’s about to ask Niko to check on Clarke, the omega comes bursting out of the tent.

“What’s happening?” The omega asks frantically. Lexa places her arm in front of Clarke in an effort to keep her from advancing further. “I don’t know, stay here.”

“Lexa!”

“Stay. Do not go anywhere. Niko, make sure she is safe.”

“ _Sha, Heda._ ”

The Commander slowly approaches the large group of warriors and just like the mighty sea they all part for her to reveal the form of her General. The woman was holding the bloody and beaten body of an omega. If Lexa didn’t already know who it was resting in Anya’s arms then surely the absolutely blood-curling scream from Clarke would have explained well enough. Whatever Niko had insisted upon telling her earlier about her relationship with Clarke will most certainly have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng translations:
> 
> Skaiprisa: sky princess/princess of the sky
> 
> Osir laik good, Rowon: We are good, Rowan 
> 
> Osir laik hir kom see Niko: We are here to see Niko
> 
> Mochof: thank you
> 
> Leidon: goodbye
> 
>  
> 
> follow my blog @clexa-mafia.tumblr.com


End file.
